


when the music's over (turn out the lights)

by mywaterloo



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, am i doing this right, cornichons, grave du crack quand on y pense donc n'y pensons pas, idk i just love yann with glasses, martin & hugo are bros™, pourtant je connais rien au solfège, tellement de métaphores musicales que ça devient lourd, why am i doing this im supposed to study
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywaterloo/pseuds/mywaterloo
Summary: Dans les mythes, il est dit que deux corps, lors de leur chute dans le vide, peuvent s'écarter de manière spontanée de leur trajectoire pour s'entrechoquer et n'en former plus qu'un. Épicure appelait ça le clinamen. Pour eux, ce sera une variation sur un air de Gershwin.





	when the music's over (turn out the lights)

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est une référence à la chanson des Doors du même nom — Jim Morrison, sweetie, im so sorry.
> 
> C'est la première (et sûrement la dernière) fois que j'écris sur ce ship, je voulais tenter un concept et bartheill était le cobaye parfait. Y a des références sur des choses qui se sont vraiment produites mais la timeline est cassée af (et ça date de ouf mdr). 
> 
> Oh et puis j'adore Etienne Carbonnier, voilà, il fallait que je l'écrive quelque part.

C'est comme un long decrescendo.

Si long qu'on ne se rend plus compte de sa course apocope. Lourd, aussi, de la même pesanteur qu'un homme qui tomberait dans le sommeil gras du siècle ; la neuvième maudite de Beethoven.

Rien à voir, pourtant, avec ces symphonies tonitruantes qui s'essoufflent de mesure en mesure. Celles-ci sont pour les indigestes, les impatients, ceux qui n'ont pas le temps. Ils pressent le mouvement, insatiables, et restent la langue sèche lorsque le vide se fait enfin.

Pas lui. Lui a tout son temps. Tranquillement, il entend dérouler la machine. Elle s'écoule de manière implacable, gronde dans les interstices laissés par les silences. Mais l'intensité demeure toujours. Il n'y a que les frasques qui croulent — à bas les cors larmoyants, les cordes frottées et les percussions ! Seul l'essentiel transparaîtra.

Une chute,

la cadence molle d'un cœur qui bat,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

 _vingt-six, vingt-cinq, vingt-quatre_  
  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Martin, c'est que du maquillage !

Martin lève les yeux au ciel à la remarque sardonique de Yann. Tandis que ce dernier se marre, visiblement très fier de sa blague, Martin balbutie quelque chose de brouillon en réponse. Il essaye de se la jouer cool, détaché, mais rien de bien intelligent ne sort de sa bouche.

Le clown Pennywise, affiché à l'écran pour la promotion de _Ça,_ est bientôt remplacé par les clichés d'autres super-productions. Julien s'engage alors dans une analyse des plus grosses sorties de la semaine, accaparant toute l'attention au grand soulagement du reporter. La caméra n'étant plus braquée sur Martin, il en profite pour glisser un regard courroucé vers Yann. Le présentateur lui répond par un rictus moqueur. C'est qu'il se croit drôle, en plus.

Martin roule des yeux encore une fois. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui avouer que, petit, il avait une peur bleue des clowns, et qu'il s'était mis à pleurer au milieu d'un cirque parce qu'un gars maquillé de rouge et de blanc lui avait offert un ballon de baudruche. Il lui avait raconté cette anecdote sans trop y penser, sans se douter que Yann s'en servirait contre lui. C'était un de ces vendredis soirs où ils terminaient tard, Yann lui avait proposé de venir chez lui — un truc qu'ils faisaient beaucoup en fin de semaine, quand l'esprit n'était plus au travail. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à regarder _Ça_ , la première version avec Tim Curry, à deux heures du matin. Martin avait alors balancé l'info. S'il avait su que son patron allait s'en souvenir, et pire, le charrier sur le sujet, il se serait abstenu.

En fait, depuis qu'il est rentré des États-Unis, le présentateur ne peut pas s'empêcher de le taquiner à chaque émission. C'était d'abord le soir de son retour, lorsque Yann s'était penché au-dessus de la table circulaire pour aplatir ses mains sur son visage. Une autre fois, alors que l'un des invités avait relevé une faute sur les fiches du présentateur, c'est Martin qu'il a blâmé. Et il s'était bien marré, aussi, en le comparant à Tintin devant un million de téléspectateurs.

Martin secoue la tête en repensant à cette drôle de semaine. Cependant, il ne va pas se mentir : il adore quand Yann lui lance des piques. Il est à l'affût du moindre geste de l'anchorman à son égard. Un regard, un sourire, il en veut toujours plus.

Au départ, quand le compte à rebours plafonnait encore aux nombres à trois, quatre chiffres, c'était juste un jeu auquel ils se livraient : depuis ses premiers pas au Petit Journal, ils alternent entre la taquinerie bon enfant et les plaisanteries plus salaces. Seulement, depuis quelques temps, Martin paraît ne plus pouvoir se passer de ces attentions. Il fulmine, ne tient plus en place dès que l'obligeance du présentateur dérive de lui. C'est vraiment pathétique.

— Ne m'en voulez pas si je tutoie notre prochaine invitée, mais j'ai pas envie de passer pour un faux-cul alors qu'on travaillé ensemble pendant un bon bout de temps et qu'on se connaît bien, annonce préalablement Yann. Charlotte Le Bon est avec nous sur le plateau !

La musique se lance, une salve d'applaudissements du public remplit le plateau. La Canadienne apparaît, le sourire lui barrant tout le visage. Yann se lève, lui fait la bise et l'invite à s'asseoir.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

 _vingt-trois, vingt-deux,_ tambours battants  
  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

— Et donc, je sais pas, je me suis dit, "qu'est-ce que ça ferait si je mettais un slip léopard à un cornichon" ? Du coup je l'ai fait et il m'a paru assez triste, le cornichon. D'où Pickle Melancholia. La mélancolie du cornichon.

Des petits rires s'élèvent derrière le dos de Martin à chaque fois que l'invitée lance un mot d'esprit — si toutefois on peut qualifier de spirituel ce qui sort de sa bouche. Pour sa part, Martin n'entend que des jacassements incessants. Ce n'est pas Charlotte que le reporter regarde. C'est Yann. Yann, captivé. Yann, qui ne jette pas un regard dans sa direction, même quand Martin prend la parole pour glisser une remarque.

Il se répète que c'est normal, le but est de mettre en avant l'invitée, et puis ils sont déjà en retard sur la grille pour pouvoir s'attarder sur le moindre commentaire des journalistes. Mais Yann ne l'a jamais ignoré comme ça.

Le pire, c'est sûrement quand le micro de Charlotte se détache de sa robe. Martin, juste à côté d'elle, enlève le sien pour le lui prêter (bien qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne puisse plus parler), mais Yann bondit de sa chaise pour le devancer. L'estomac de Martin se noue ; il encaisse en silence.

Lorsqu'enfin l'émission se termine, Martin se dirige vers les studios pour saluer Yann avant de rentrer. Seulement, le présentateur est accaparé avec Charlotte.

Il y a tous ces détails que Martin s'efforce d'ignorer, en vain : le sourire de Yann — son vrai sourire, pas celui face caméra, mais celui qu'il réserve à ses proches, la main taquine de Charlotte qui glisse sur son bras, et surtout, leur harmonie évidente, étouffante, la même étincelle complice derrière leur regard.

Une boule se forme dans la gorge de Martin. Il reporte son attention sur le plateau, maintenant vide de tout spectateur pour effacer cette image. _Vingt-et-un, vingt,_ rien n'y fait : elle reste coincée dans sa mémoire, il ne voit que ça, qu' _eux,_ comme un filtre qu'on a plaqué sur sa rétine. Il serre les poings.

— Détends-toi, mec. C'est juste une amie de longue date.

Martin se retourne vers un Hugo mi-amusé mi-bienveillant.

— Pardon ?

— Yann n'est pas du tout intéressé par elle. T'as pas besoin d'être jaloux comme ça.

— Hein ? Mais pas du... Je ne suis pas...

Martin passe une main dans ses cheveux et inspire un grand coup. Lui-même se rend compte qu'il n'a vraiment pas l'air crédible, à balbutier comme ça.

— Je comprends pas pourquoi on l'a invitée, se reprend-il. Elle est pas intéressante, et elle est même pas drôle. En fait, c'est juste que ça me soûle parce que ça donne raison à ceux qui nous reprochent de faire de l'entre-soi et d'avoir des interviews de plus en plus pauvres. Je ne suis pas jaloux.

— Et moi j'adore Wauquiez, interrompt Hugo. Bon je te laisse, je crois d'ailleurs que le patron veut te parler.

Effectivement, Yann se dirige droit vers eux. Hugo pose une main encourageante sur l'épaule de Martin puis s'éclipse en ricanant. _Faux frère_.

— Ah Martin ! s'exclame Yann, l'intonation surprise d'un homme qui aurait croisé un ami par hasard. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

Martin cligne des yeux, _dix-neuf_ , _dix_ - _huit_.

— Euh rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

— Ça te dirait de passer chez moi ?

 _Une proposition bénigne_ , se répète Martin. Pourtant, cette fois, cela résonne différemment. Il ne peut s'empêcher de les noter : l'hésitation — les points rouges qui naissent sur les pommettes, le regard fuyant, puis un éclair de courage (ou d'inconscience ?) qui traverse les yeux gris du présentateur.

Est-ce qu'il s'imagine tout cela ?

— Bof, je suis crevé, là, répond-il. Une prochaine fois.

Il ne manque pas la moue boudeuse de Yann, la lèvre qui se tord une fraction de seconde, seulement une fraction. Ce geste l'agace. Il n'a pas le droit de se sentir déçu.

  — Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Charlotte ? ajoute-t-il d'un ton presque cassant.

Il s'éloigne sans écouter la réponse. Une bille acide remonte jusqu'à sa bouche.  
  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

 _dix-sept_ , la larme, _seize_ , l'éraflure sur la joue  
  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

— Tu penses vraiment que je suis jaloux ?

Martin grimace en s'entendant lui-même. Mais il n'y peut rien, ça le bouffe de l'intérieur depuis la veille.

Il a passé la soirée affalé sur son canapé à zapper entre les chaînes télé, hésitant entre un documentaire animalier et une enquête sur les opiacés avant de jeter son dévolu pour une énième rediffusion du Gendarme de Saint-Tropez. Nul besoin de préciser qu'il s'était senti bien seul.

 _Solitude_. Une sensation qui lui est assez étrangère. Il ne passe jamais beaucoup de temps dans son petit appartement parisien, toujours à attraper le prochain avion pour une destination éloignée, et ces maigres périodes dans la capitale sont souvent comblées par Yann ; Yann qui tient toujours à fêter son retour, Yann qui veut lui montrer le dernier restaurant branché du quartier, Yann qui s'inquiète des cernes sous ses yeux, Yann, Yann.

Alors Martin s'est mis à repenser aux mots durs qu'il lui a adressés, sans vraiment aucune raison. Au visage blessé du présentateur. Eh bien, soit, il a agi par pure jalousie. Ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Il est habitué à la bienveillance de Yann envers lui et le voir agir de la même manière avec quelqu'un d'autre l'a un peu titillé. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Pourquoi alors cette question le taraude-t-il ?

— Attends voir..., fait mine de réfléchir Hugo en comptant sur ses doigts. À chaque fois qu'une fille le complimente, tu fulmines. J'te jure, on croirait que tu vas lui sauter à la gorge. Quand il manifeste le moindre intérêt, même bénin, pour un autre journaliste que toi, tu te crispes et lui fais la gueule pendant des heures. Même Julien, merde !

Martin fait les gros yeux à son ami pour lui intimer de se taire, et adresse un rictus forcé à Éric et Quentin qui passent devant leur bureau vêtus d'une toge et de sandales. Il ne se pose pas de questions : il a cessé de chercher à deviner les intentions du duo depuis longtemps.

— On dirait que t'existes que lorsqu'il te regarde, reprend Hugo. T'es pire qu'un junkie en manque de coke.

Les muscles de Martin se tendent au niveau de son cou. Est-ce un reproche ? Hugo doit sentir sa colère monter, car il tempère :

— Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait aimer _DKR_ autant que toi si tu le pousses un peu.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré, se défend Martin.

— Mais oui, bien sûr.

— Toujours à faire les commères, vous deux ! De quoi ça cause, encore ? s'écrie une voix familière.

Martin sursaute à l'apparition impromptue de Vincent, trois magazine sous le bras. Il rumine une réponse et rentre la tête dans ses épaules, cliquant à droite et à gauche sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Hugo, quant à lui, semble bien content d'avoir de la compagnie. Il déblatère sans scrupule :

— De la jalousie qu'éprouve Martin à l'égard d'un certain...

— Présentateur qui n'est pas capable de s'habiller autrement que d'un jean et des baskets ? complète Vincent.

Martin manque de s'étouffer. Il ne sait pas ce qui le mortifie le plus : son meilleur ami qui le balance aussi facilement ou le chroniqueur qui a terminé la phrase comme une évidence. Il simule une quinte de toux pour masquer sa gêne. Loin d'être dupes, Vincent et Hugo s'échangent un regard amusé.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? élude le globe trotter, les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran.

Vincent soupire exagérément, sa façon à lui de dire « On ne me la fait pas à moi ».

— Mon chou, même Etienne et Azzeddine ne se bouffent pas autant du regard.

— Etienne et Azzeddine ? répète Martin les sourcils froncés, regardant enfin le chroniqueur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, Etienne et Azzeddine ?

À ces mots, Vincent porte sa main à son front, comme frappé par je-ne-sais-quoi. La bouche béante, il s'emporte :

— Mon Dieu mon Dieu mon Dieu... que dis-je ! Mon Isabelle Adjani !

Les autres journalistes présents aux alentours relèvent leur tête par-dessus leur ordinateur, piqués de curiosité face à l'exclamation de Vincent. Valentine, assise un bureau plus loin, le foudroie du regard. Le chroniqueur lui envoie un baiser dans les airs avant de se pencher vers Martin et de reprendre, un ton plus bas :

— Si tu es aveugle au point de ne pas voir ce qui se trame entre ces deux-là, pas étonnant que le reste te file sous le nez. Quoique Yannou n'est en rien subtil...

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ?

Et il doit avoir une mine vraiment déconfite, car Vincent expire très fort, une compassion déconcertante se lisant soudain dans ses yeux. Hugo secoue la tête. Martin peut presque l'entendre marmonner « Je te l'avais dit, c'est un cas désespéré ».

Le reporter détourne le regard, agacé d'être le seul à ne rien comprendre. Lorsque Etienne apparaît dans son champ de vision, il l'accueille le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, comme une délivrance.

— Salut Etienne ! s'exclame-t-il, un poil trop enjoué.

— Salut les gars ! lance ce dernier. Vous avez pas vu Azzeddine par hasard ?

Hugo et Vincent zieutent Martin au même moment d'un air entendu. Depuis quand ces deux-là sont devenus si complices, il n'en a aucune idée.

— Hum, attends voir..., dit Vincent à l'adresse d'Etienne. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il riait comme une baleine avec Paul près de la cafète.

Martin voit alors le plus extraordinaire spectacle éclore sur le visage d'Etienne. Son sourire Colgate se flétrit peu à peu, remplacé par une expression dubitative, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillent et que ses joues s'empourprent.

— Azzeddine ? Avec Paul ?

— Non mais je peux me tromper, hein. Il devait être Julien. Ou bien était-ce Marc ? Enfin, tu sais comment il est, cet Azz', un sacré rigolo.

Vincent chasse cette idée de la main et fait mine de s'attarder sur la couverture du premier journal qui lui tombe sous la main. Martin doit admettre qu'il joue le rôle du mec style je-viens-de-lâcher-une-bombe-mais-je-fais-comme-si-de-rien-n'était à la perfection. Il ne l'a pas eu pour rien, son Molière.

Le pire, c'est que cette mascarade a l'effet escompté chez Etienne. Alarmé, le chroniqueur sportif cherche un soutien du côté des deux journalistes, mais Martin est trop abasourdi pour réagir, et Hugo opine du chef de manière solennelle, appuyant les dires de Vincent.

Etienne capitule :

— Je... euh... merci... bon bah j'y vais alors...

— À plus tard, Tino Carbonara ! lance Vincent en le regardant s'éloigner.

— T'es un parfait connard, Vincent, souffle Hugo une fois qu'Etienne est sorti de la salle.

— Je retiendrai juste le "parfait". Et crois-moi, c'est pour leur bien. La jalousie est un excellent moyen de pousser quelqu'un à agir...

Martin toussote encore ; il a la désagréable impression que cette dernière pique lui est adressée.

Hugo se tourne vers lui.

— Alors ? T'as compris ce qu'on voulait dire ou pas ?

— Je... J'avais jamais remarqué qu'Etienne était à ce point...

Il laisse la fin en suspens. Le comportement d'Etienne l'a vraiment rendu perplexe. Lui qui est d'habitude toujours détendu, le plus relax de la bande, on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

Vincent lui tapote l'épaule.

— Le fait est, mon petit Tintin, que tu agis exactement pareil avec Yann.  
  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

nier, _quinze_ , _quatorze_ , s'incliner  
  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Lorsque Martin frappe à la porte du bureau de Yann et qu'une voix étouffée l'autorise à entrer, il prend une grande bouffée d'air — bouffée d'air qu'il recrache aussitôt sous le regard intrigué de Lilia. C'est ridicule. Il a tourné des reportages dans des pays en guerre, a flirté plus d'une fois avec la mort, il ne va quand même pas se dégonfler face à Yann. Surtout pas face à lui.

Ce dernier est assis à son bureau, ses baskets immaculées tapotant contre le pied du meuble. Martin repense à la remarque de Vincent sur les tenues vestimentaires de son patron : toujours habillé d'un jean et de baskets. C'est étonnant, le genre de détails auxquels s'attachent les gens. Lui, s'il devait décrire Yann, il aurait parlé de ses cheveux poivre et sel, des grains de beauté sur ses mains et des plis qui apparaissent au coin de ses paupières quand il sourit.

Ruminant sur ces pensées, Martin s'installe sur le canapé en cuir noir en face de la table de travail, comme il le fait si souvent. Yann lui fait un signe de la main tout aussi machinalement sans se départir de son travail. Par ce geste, il révèle autour de son poignet un bracelet brésilien que Martin lui a offert en guise de blague après un de ses trips. Une bouffée d'affection s'empare du reporter. Yann est toujours très fier d'exhiber les souvenirs qu'il lui rapporte. Alors qu'il est certain qu'Hugo revend ses bibelots sur Le Bon Coin le jour-même, tout le bureau du présentateur est rempli de vestiges de ses voyages ; masque en terre cuite d'Afrique du Sud, amulette chinoise, figurine E.T de son dernier séjour aux US.

Ses yeux se posent alors sur un disque qui trône sur la table basse.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une copie d _'Au revoir là-haut_. Le réalisateur est invité demain, et je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de voir le film au lieu de prétendre que ça m'a grave plu, pour une fois.

— On peut le voir ensemble ?

Yann arque un sourcil à sa demande. Ouais, on peut dire que Martin a pas mal de culot pour demander ça alors qu'il a ignoré son invitation. Mais depuis la veille, il a l'impression qu'un fossé s'est créé entre eux, et peut-être qu'il ne pense plus qu'à ça, peut-être que ça le rend malade et peut-être qu'il serait capable de tout pour rétablir le lien.

— Je veux dire, si ça te dérange pas, se dépêche-t-il d'ajouter. J'ai vraiment aimé le livre, du coup ça m'intéresse de voir l'adaptation qu'on en a fait.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se sent gauche.

— Mais sinon tu peux me le prêter une fois que t'as fini de le regarder. Ou je peux attendre sa sortie au ciné. Enfin, c'est vraiment comme tu veux.

Yann ne réagit toujours pas ; se contente de le scruter. Martin soutient son regard. À l'intérieur, ses jambes flageolent. C'est une erreur, il fait n'importe quoi, se trompe sur toute la ligne, et puis d'abord qui demande à son boss ce genre de trucs ?

Mais Yann glousse. Genre, vraiment. Il glousse, et Martin se demande comment il a pu douter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

— Parce que tu lis, Martin ? Je pensais que tu ne faisais qu'arpenter la Terre.

La tension retombe, _treize, douze._ Martin a l'impression qu'on a vidé l'air de ses poumons d'un coup, comme on frappe dans un punching-ball.

— Hilarant, Yannick. Hilarant.

Alors Yann lui sourit — une risette qui remonte jusqu'au coin des yeux pour les faire plisser, et Martin le trouve magnifique, lui et ses yeux, le début de rides près de la paupière, ses grains de beauté sur les mains, ses cheveux poivre et sel et tout prend enfin sens.

Il se sent tout à coup pris de vertige face au déluge de ses sentiments.

Parce qu'il est super amoureux de Yann.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il est super dans la merde.

 

 _onze, dix,_ les lèvres pincées  
  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

— Merde, je crois que je suis amoureux.

Martin balance ça le jour suivant alors qu'Hugo et lui ont décidé de faire une pause café. Ils sont dans le couloir, en retrait des oreilles indiscrètes, et les mots de Martin précèdent sa pensée, si bien qu'il est un peu surpris de les entendre. Il ne cherche pas à les nier. C'est un soulagement, presque, de mettre un mot sur de vagues dissonances latentes depuis longtemps.

— Non, tu crois ? réplique son homologue.

Martin lui donne un coup de coude, et Hugo se stabilise de justesse pour ne pas renverser son café sur la moquette.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

— Rien...

Son semblant de phrase n'est pas tout à fait ponctué, plutôt une virgule harangueuse qu'il s'efforce d'avorter : il grimace et se dépêche d'avaler d'une traite son café bouillonnant.

— Mais...? le titille Hugo.

— On va voir un film ce soir, avoue-t-il. Chez lui. Mais t'imagine pas d'histoires, il ne va rien se passer. Il ne me considère que comme un ami.

Aussitôt que cette dernière formule franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, il se claque mentalement la gueule. Super, maintenant, il s'exprime comme un stupide personnage de rom-com. On dirait le dialogue entre l'héroïne et sa meilleure amie — celle qui n'a jamais eu la moindre expérience en matière de couple et qui se permet quand même de donner des leçons : _« Tu crois qu'il m'aime ? — Mais oui, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi. — Impossible. — Mais si. — Non. — Si. »_ Cliché au possible.

Hugo n'est visiblement pas du même avis.

— J'espère que tu te fous de ma gueule, là, réplique-t-il. Tu veux une preuve ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Martin, il sort son téléphone et ouvre l'application Photos. Dans cette comédie plus pathétique que vraiment romantique, il est fort probable qu'Hugo jouerait le rôle du fameux entremetteur casse-pied. Spike dans Coup de foudre à Notting Hill, quoi. Pas que Martin a déjà vu ce film. Non non.

Martin jette un coup d'œil à son portable. D'abord, il ne voit rien d'autre que des photos de vacances — toujours Hugo en train de surfer à Biarritz — et des memes saugrenus (son ami a une fâcheuse tendance à agir comme s'il venait d'avoir vingt ans, agrémentant ses tweets de "wsh" et de "oklm", et les heures passées à fréquenter Panayotis ne font rien pour arranger les choses). Finalement, parmi tout ce fouillis, il aperçoit un dossier intitulé Bartheill. Hugo tapote dessus, ce qui le mène à une galerie d'une bonne vingtaine d'images, de vidéos et de gifs. Martin est de plus en plus dubitatif.

— Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi t'as un dossier de photos de Yann et moi sur ton téléphone ?

Hugo cache son sourire derrière sa tasse de café et meut ses sourcils de haut en bas. _Neuf, huit_.

— Depuis votre première rencontre, je récolte ces informations jour après jour dans l'espoir de te faire ouvrir les yeux.

— Tu déconnes, là.

C'est au tour d'Hugo de pousser gentiment son camarade.

— Évidemment. J'ai créé le dossier hier soir après notre discussion. Il a suffi de deux clics pour trouver tout ça. C'est te dire à quel point votre relation est platonique...

Hugo sélectionne une vidéo au hasard. Martin la reconnaît presque aussitôt, c'est une émission assez récente où il est en duplex avec Yann depuis les Etats-Unis. Un reportage sur les armes à feu, s'il se souvient bien. Quelques heures avant le tournage, il avait prévenu le présentateur qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et que ça risquait de mal passer à l'écran. Yann l'avait apaisé, lui disant qu'il allait assurer comme toujours avant de lui proposer une recette de grand-mère.

« _Merci Martin_ , » lui avait dit Yann pour conclure le duplex. « _Tu m'fais un peu peur avec cette arme quand même Martin, tu m'fais un peu_ _p_ _eur j'dois l'avouer. Merci beaucoup Martin et bonne soirée... bonne journée à Las Vegas parce que je sais que t'es un peu malade donc soigne-toi. J't'embrasse Martin... ah et tu es avec Paul Bouffard_. »

— Non mais t'as entendu le nombre de fois qu'il dit ton prénom en même pas quinze secondes ? s'offusque Hugo. Et le ton qu'il emprunte, comme s'il s'adressait à un chaton ? Il a même failli oublier Paul tellement il était obnubilé par toi ! Je te le dis, aucune ode ne le charmera autant que le son de ta voix.

Il s'égosille presque, mais Martin ne l'écoute plus. Ses yeux sont fixés sur l'image qui s'est stabilisée sur Yann. C'est la première fois qu'il voit la façon dont le présentateur agit en duplex. Chose impossible pendant les directs : Martin est toujours face caméra, se contentant de son oreillette pour seul contact avec le plateau. Il ne peut que deviner les mimiques de Yann aux intonations de sa voix, esquisser le contour flou de ses traits. Souvent, il se le visualise souriant, de son air à la fois moqueur et attendri. Mais parfois, il croit sentir pointer une note de tristesse, vite atténuée par une voix neutre, atone, comme s'il s'efforçait de dissimuler quelque chose. Dans ces moments-là, Martin n'a qu'une envie : être au plus près de Yann. Lui arracher son masque d'anchorman sarcastique, lui demander — _le forcer_ — à avouer ce qui ne va pas. Changer ses bémols en dièses pimpantes.

Alors voir enfin son visage, ses réactions, ça lui fait bizarre. Parce qu'il est exactement comme il l'imagine.

Avec une _variation_ en plus.

Variation qui module l'atmosphère ; nuance le regard de Yann et altère celui de Martin.

Variation, qui, Martin se rend compte maintenant, n'a cessé de dévier leurs échanges ; l'a forcé, de manière inéluctable, à déchoir plus que tomber sous l'emprise de Yann.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à demander à voir de nouvelles images du présentateur — il faut qu'il en ait le cœur net, que tout soit absolu, une masse vient s'échouer contre la machine à café.

— Dites, les gars, interrompt un Etienne plus que déboussolé, désolé de vous soûler avec ça, mais j'ai encore perdu Azzeddine. Vous savez où il est ?

Hugo fait non de la tête, rangeant discrètement son portable dans la poche de son jean. Martin lâche l'affaire. Il aura ses réponses ce soir.  
  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

les pieds qui trépignent _, sept, six_  
  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

 

Dès ses débuts à l'antenne, Martin a toujours été impressionné par la prestance de Yann. Il sait absorber les regards, capter l'attention sans se forcer. Même dans les soirées intimes et les dîners amicaux, quand Yann reste en retrait, c'est vers lui qu'on se tourne. Tous cherchent à comprendre le mystère qui entoure sa discrétion.

À bien y réfléchir, c'est sûrement cette violente désinvolture qui a attiré Martin. Il a toujours voulu découvrir ce qui se tapissait derrière cette couverture lymphatique, percer à jour l'aphasie et faire expulser un cri de la pénombre.

Il sait ; il suffirait de gratter, suffisamment, pour le faire accoucher du bruit du monde.

Encore aujourd'hui, Martin est affecté par ce calme trop tépide. Ça fait une heure qu'ils sont en train de regarder _Au revoir là-haut_ dans le salon du présentateur, mais Martin est trop agité pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que la respiration tranquille de l'homme à côté de lui. Il a abandonné depuis longtemps l'espoir de suivre le film, et ne cherche même plus à comprendre pourquoi Laurent Laffite crie autant.

— Hugo a raison, tu sais, balance Yann au bout d'un moment. Sur ce qu'il t'a dit tout à l'heure.

Martin n'a pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre à quoi il fait allusion. _Aucune ode ne le charmera autant que le son de ta voix._ Il ouvre la bouche, quoi, comment, mais il n'a pas le temps de rétorquer que Yann le devance déjà.

— Etienne.

— Nooon..., fait Martin. Non non non, je refuse de croire qu'il a pu faire ça. C'est pas du tout son style !

— Martin, tu as beau avoir fait le tour du globe, tu n'as jamais été très fort pour cerner le monde.

Yann rit, puis, comme intimidé par l'ampleur de ses propres révélations, se replonge dans le film. Sa légèreté le rattrape, lui déforme le visage. Martin abandonne pour de bon le visionnage (il n'aura qu'à approuver lorsqu'on lui dira que la prestation d'Albert Dupontel était magistrale). Il observe Yann à la dérobée tandis que celui-ci arrange les lunettes qui lui tombent sur le nez. Malgré l'obscurité naissante, Martin peut voir que son visage est coloré d'un rose blême.

Il ressasse ses dernières paroles ; se rend compte qu'il n'est pas étonné. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il s'y attendait, mais il suppose que c'est une conséquence logique à cette déviation. Après tout, il faut être deux pour s'entrechoquer. 

— Arrête de me fixer.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en continuant à le contempler.

Yann soupire. Il prend la télécommande et met le film sur pause.

— T'as faim ?

Martin hoche la tête et suit Yann dans la cuisine américaine.

— Je suis désolé, mais je crois qu'on n'a que de quoi se faire un sandwich.

Du réfrigérateur désespérément vide, Yann extirpe du beurre, du jambon et un bocal en verre.

— Tu veux des cornichons ? C'est Charlotte qui me les a donnés. Une sale blague.

— Hmm.

— Ça te fait pas rire.

Martin prend le couteau que Yann lui tend et commence à beurrer une tranche de pain de mie. Ils valsent, allegro vivace, se tournent autour.

— J'ai trouvé ça un peu ridicule.

— Ben alors, Tinmar, à t'entendre, on croirait que t'es jaloux !

Yann lui tapote le dos, _cinq, quatre_ , la pulpe des doigts contre l'échine, et Martin tressaille.

— Et si je le suis ?

C'est au tour de Yann d'être pris de court. Il arrête ses mouvements ; le jauge à travers les verres de ses lunettes, pensif, dans un silence qui semble s'étirer sur des minutes infinies. (Martin étouffe la pensée qui l'effleure.)

Puis, mettant fin à ce quart de soupir trop long,

— Ben je crois que maintenant c'est assez clair que t'as aucune raison de l'être.

Il prononce ses derniers mots dans un étranglement, regardant partout ailleurs sauf lui. Martin résiste de toutes ses forces pour ne pas prendre son visage en coupe et le forcer à voir, _regarde, c'est moi, tu n'as rien à craindre._

— Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ? murmure-t-il simplement.

— Il y a tellement de raisons...

Martin se rapproche, à petit pas, croche, double-croche, croche. Il est à la même hauteur que Yann, et le souffle de ce dernier lui balaie les paupières.

— Laisse-moi les réfuter une par une, défie-t-il.

— Martin, c'est fleur bleue à en vomir.

Si Yann essaye de paraître offusqué, la remarque lui arrache un rictus qu'il lui est impossible de réprimer. Son nez se retrousse sous ses lunettes. Martin ne peut qualifier ça que d'adorable. Il entoure les poignets de Yann de ses doigts, _trois_ , son pouls est en harmonie avec le sien.

Quelque chose gronde au fond du ventre de Martin. Il prend peur, serait-ce les relents de son état nerveux qui menacent d'exploser, puis la chose gonfle jusqu'à son thorax, un timide regain de tambours et de cymbales, et il comprend, se rassure. C'est un rire, un putain de rire. Son buste est secoué de spasmes incontrôlables ; il mord ses lèvres pour ne pas éclater. Quand Yann l'interroge du regard, il hausse les épaules.

— C'est juste que j'arrive pas à croire que ce sont des cornichons qui m'ont ouvert les yeux.

Il y a la chaleur qui irradie du corps de Yann, le mutisme de la nuit, et cette question qui plane dans les airs.

— Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? demande-t-il enfin, domptant son éclat, après une minute (ou deux jours, six mois, cinq ans, bref, trop longtemps).

Et Yann, si parfait dans son sweatshirt trop grand pour lui, Yann, à qui il donnerait sa vie et toutes ses mélodies, opine ; _deux_.

Au petit matin, Martin sera pris d'une envie irrépressible de tendre son bras et d'encercler le corps de Yann encore endormi mais il n'osera pas, parce ce sera encore trop surréel, et qu'il aura peur que tout se brise au moindre faux pas. Alors il réduira l'espace entre eux, le plus possible, sans jamais laisser leur deux corps se toucher.

Plus tard, il reviendra à son bureau après une pause cigarette plus longue que d'ordinaire, les lèvres bouffies et les cheveux épars, et Hugo le forcera à tout lui raconter, et il résistera, pas trop, pour finir par tout déblatérer. Il croisera aussi Etienne et son sourire innocent, hésitera entre l'étrangler et le serrer dans ses bras. Il choisira la seconde option.

(Bien plus tard encore, il retrouvera le bocal de cornichons pas du tout entamé et le jettera à la poubelle sans regret.)

Mais pour l'heure, rien n'existe si ce n'est Yann, et cette variation qui fait maintenant rencontrer leur nez, leur bouche, et,  
  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

 _un_  
  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

**Author's Note:**

> Je vais pas avoir mon bac à cause de cette fic snif snif im boo boo the fool  
> Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que c'était pas trop n'importe quoi aha.


End file.
